


Close Your Eyes

by SignCherie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Rumbelle - Freeform, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for Whiteorangeflower. Prompt: How to see the world with closed eyes.</p><p>Belle takes Gold ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whiteorangeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteorangeflower/gifts).



> With thanks to my beta, aphreal42.

Mr. Gold had been in this world for twenty-eight years, but he’d never been ice skating. And there were reasons for that. Slipping around on the ice was hardly the most dignified of pastimes, even if one had two functional legs. Gold didn’t see much advantage in falling on his arse.

But Belle wanted to go ice skating, and there was very little Gold wouldn’t do to spend time with Belle.

And so he found himself sitting on a bench at the outdoor skating rink, new ice skates clutched on his lap, waiting for Belle and trying to ignore the stares of the nearby parents.

Two gentle hands covered his eyes. “Guess who?” said a voice in his ear.

Gold smiled. The world was suddenly a little lighter.

“Well, I do hope it’s Belle,” he said, “or I might be in trouble.”

Belle’s laugh tinkled in his ear. “Got it in one,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and sending his heart thumping. She swung her legs over the bench to sit next to him.

Gold thought to point out what an easy guess it had been, since no one else was willing to tolerate his presence unless they needed something, but he knew it would make that lovely face crease into a frown, and that was the last thing he wanted. He let it drop.

She looked beautiful. Her chestnut hair tumbled out from under the knit cap she wore and cascaded down her back. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold winter air, and there was a sparkle in her blue eyes.

“I used to skate when I was a child.” Belle grinned up at him as she put on her skates. “There was a lake near the castle that would freeze over in wintertime. If it was solid enough, my nurse would take me to skate with the village children.”

“It sounds dangerous.” Gold tugged off his own shoes and began to struggle with his skates.

“I suppose it was a bit, but we were careful.” Belle glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling shyly, and Gold’s heart leapt. “Those are some of my happiest memories. The excitement, the freedom, the wind in my hair…. There’s nothing else like it.”

“Well, then,” Gold said, “I’m glad I have the chance to see you skate.”

Belle beamed at him. “Let me help you with those. I want to get on the ice.”

* * *

Skating was every bit as awful as Gold had feared.

There was simply no way, with his leg injury, that he could stay upright on skates on his own, let alone move under his own power. He was forced to cling to Belle for support as they inched their way around the rink, while small children passed them easily. In other circumstances, Gold might have been thrilled at the chance to hold tight to Belle, but in this case, all he felt was shame. He was weak. His cheeks were burning, and it wasn’t from the cold. He was humiliated to have his weakness laid bare before Belle.

Long abandoned memories resurfaced. When he was a poor spinner, the people of his village used to snicker at him when he stumbled, whispering cruel names behind cupped hands.  _Cripple. Coward. Got what he deserved, didn’t he?_

No one had dared mock him in a very long time, but now, Gold heard the titters of the other skaters and imagined they were directed at him.

By the time they’d made one circuit of the rink, Gold didn’t have to say anything. Belle led him off the ice and helped him to a bench.

“I’m sorry.” Belle smiled apologetically. “I should have thought before I asked to go ice skating. It was a bad idea.”

He was a cripple, and now Belle was apologizing for it. Gold’s face grew hotter. “No, it was a good idea. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more accommodating.”

Belle touched his cheek. “Listen to me, Rumplestitskin. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you understand? Nothing.”

Gold looked at her. She was staring at him fiercely. For a moment, Gold could almost believe she was right.

“Let’s get out of here,” Belle said. “Granny’s has excellent hot cocoa. I think it’s just what we need.”

“But you haven’t skated.”

Belle took his hands. “I don’t need to. I came here to be with you.”

“No, that’s not right. You were looking forward to it.”

“Rumplestiltskin–”

“No, go on. Go skate. At least a couple of laps. I’d prefer to sit for a bit before we leave, anyway. Rest my legs.”

Belle bit her lip and looked back at the rink.

“Please, Belle. I’ll feel badly if you don’t get the chance to skate for a bit.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go on, pet.”

“Well… all right.” She swooped down and planted another kiss on his cheek. “I won’t be long. I’ll come right back.”

She hurried back toward the rink. “Take your time, dearie,” Gold called after her.

Belle flashed him a smile over her shoulder and stepped out onto the ice.

Gold had been right to insist on this. Belle was a natural. She whizzed across the ice like she was flying. She twirled like a ballerina. Children stopped to ooh and ahh at her, and she greeted them with a warm smile. Soon she was being followed by a posse of giggling girls. Belle seemed delighted and tried to show them how to twirl and spin.

Gold tore his eyes away from Belle to look around. Although the rink was packed with people and nearly every bench was full, there was no one sitting on his bench or the bench nearest him, and he felt a pang. He’d worked hard to become a feared man, and he didn’t care if he was hated by every adult in town, but…

…he’d always been fond of children.

When Belle stepped off the ice again, she was grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you.” Belle threw her arms around him.

Gold put a hand on her back and pressed her closer, closing his eyes. “You looked beautiful out there.”

Belle laughed and released him, plopping herself down on the bench. “You always think I look beautiful.”

“You always do.”

“Well, I think hot cocoa sounds wonderful about now. What do you say?”

Gold opened his mouth to agree when something hit his skate. He looked down to see a toy car had rolled into his foot.

“Car!” A small child came toddling toward him, arms outstretched.

Gold smiled. He picked up the car and held it out to the boy. “Is this yours, lad? Here you go.”

The boy reached out and took the car with chubby fingers, grinning up at Gold. “Tankoo!” the child said.

This was why Gold loved children so. Such unreserved joy and trust. Looking down at the boy’s beaming face, Gold almost felt… human.

“Aiden!” A woman scooped the little boy up in her arms, clutching him to her chest. She looked at Gold with wide, fearful eyes.

“No harm done, I think.” Gold gave his friendliest smile.

The woman only shrank away further. “Stay close to me, Aiden,” she said into the child’s ear, and retreated into the crowd.

Gold sighed and looked at Belle. She was frowning and looking after the woman. “Don’t worry,” she said, taking Gold’s hand. “They’ll learn to see what I see in you.”

Gold looked down.

Belle frowned. “You don’t think so?”

His instincts told him to change the subject, to deflect, but — honesty, that was what she wanted from him. He would give her honesty.

“I don’t believe there’s another soul who could see what you see in me, dearie.” He squeezed her hand. “It’s enough for me that you see it.”

Belle searched his face. “Have faith, Rumplestiltskin,” she said gently. “If you have faith in people, they’ll have faith in you.”

Gold looked at where their hands were joined. “The world has not shown me much reason for faith.” 

Belle leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. “Do you have faith in me?”

Gold looked into those blue eyes. Did he have faith in Belle? He believed Belle could do anything. She had a heart stronger than the bravest hero and more caring than he’d ever imagined. He loved her completely, totally, utterly.

But that wasn’t what Belle meant when she spoke of faith, or at least, that wasn’t all she meant. Belle wanted to know if he trusted her.

And the truth was, Gold knew this couldn’t last. He’d gladly walk across fire for the barest crumbs of Belle’s affection, but he knew her affection would not last forever. It was only a matter of time until Belle realized what he was… and left him.

As everyone else had.

It wasn’t her fault. It was just what had to happen. Beautiful, brave heroes didn’t belong with monsters.

Belle rose to her feet.

Gold’s heart leapt into his throat. He’d taken too long to answer, and now she was leaving.

But she only tugged on his hand and said, “Come with me.”

Obediently, Gold followed.

He balked when she started to step onto the ice, but Belle smiled reassuringly. “Trust me, Rumplestiltskin. Have faith in me. I have faith in you.”

Gold swallowed and stepped onto the ice after her.

Belle turned so that her back was to him. Reaching behind her, she captured both his hands and guided them to her waist.

“Close your eyes. Don’t try to skate. Close your eyes and relax.”

“Belle–”

“Trust me.”

Gold didn’t like to be out of control. But Belle was asking him, and there was very little he wouldn’t do for Belle.

He closed his eyes.

And then they were moving.

Gold tightened his grip on Belle’s waist. With his eyes closed, he had no idea what was going on. Someone could crash into them, or Belle could lose control, and he’d have no warning whatsoever.

 _Have faith in me. I have faith in you_.

Faith. He remembered how beautifully Belle had skated, and knew with certainty that she wouldn’t let him be hurt. He thought of the way Belle drew people to her. Perfect strangers, and they had faith in her instinctively.

He loved her with his whole heart. He could hardly do less than a perfect stranger.

 _All right, Belle. Faith_.

He let go of his fear.

And suddenly, it was wonderful. He knew they weren’t moving very fast, but he could still feel the wind against his face. He couldn’t see, but that made him all the more aware of the feel of Belle’s waist under his hands, the sound of her laugh, the smell of the ice…

He gave himself up to Belle’s control. He couldn’t see, but that was all right, because Belle was his eyes.

Faith. Belle had faith in so much. She had faith that people were inherently good, and that happy endings came to those who were deserving.

Perhaps that last part was right. Perhaps it was simply that he was, and always had been, undeserving.

But Belle had faith in him.

Faith made Belle happy. Perhaps it wasn’t a bad thing, to have faith in the world.

Slowly, they came to a stop. Belle guided him off the ice.

“Open your eyes,” Belle said.

He did.

Belle was looking up at him hopefully. “What did you think?”

Gold had too many thoughts. He couldn’t begin to express them. He settled for saying, “It was wonderful. Thank you. For sharing that with me.”

Belle put her arms on his. “I love you, Rumplestiltskin.”

Gold leaned down and kissed her, softly, sweetly. His beautiful, brave Belle.

“I love you, Belle,” he whispered against her lips. “So much.”

Belle had faith in him, and that was a miracle in itself. Gold wasn’t ready to have faith in the world.

But he could have faith in Belle.


End file.
